


Carved and Roasted

by sp201120122013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp201120122013/pseuds/sp201120122013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is taken out of captivity to dine with Levi for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved and Roasted

Eren was being led down yet another hallway, blindfolded with a club being jammed into his back. There were two men transporting him, one behind with hands knotted tightly in Eren's hair, pushing his chin to his collarbones and ramming the club in question into his back, while the other man roughly pulled Eren's handcuffed arms from their sockets, yanking him down the hall. He couldn't see where he was going, not that he was surprised. He had been led down many hallways, kept blindfolded the whole time in these past few weeks as he was shoved into chairs, pulled out of chairs, set with mufflers over his ears so he could neither see nor hear what was going on around him.

 

Today was no surprise, as he was slammed down into yet another chair with no explanation and no sight of what was going on. His hands were grabbed by another pair, and his handcuffs were briefly wrenched off of him while his arms were twisted around the back of the chair only to have the handcuffs quickly clamped back on to him. Eren tentatively leaned forward, trying to see if there was anything nearby, and his chest gently bumped into another slab of wood. A table, if he were to guess. He had done this with all of the rooms he had been through before, although this was the only room to ever have anything around him except empty air. 

 

"Watch it!" he heard a voice snap, hands grabbing him by the hair and shoving him back against the chair. Eren winced and slumped back down, trying to adjust his arms to a somewhat more comfortable position. 

 

"Let him be," a more familiar voice interjected, accompanied by the sound of boot heels clicking against the stone floor. "This is a casual setting, isn't it?" 

 

Eren heard Levi pull out a chair, the feet of it screeching against the floor. "Remove the blindfold," Levi directed. 

 

One of the lackey soldiers obliged, Eren blinking in shock at the light. It was mild, only provided by an array of torches on the walls and candles on the table. There was no food yet, only a glass of water by Eren and one of wine set in front of Levi. The corporal raised it to his mouth, taking a sip before he roughly kicked the table, toppling the glass in front of Eren. He tried to scoot back to avoid the spill, but a trail of it soaked him nonetheless. Levi ignored Eren, taking another sip of his own drink. "Aren't you thirsty, Eren?"

 

Eren scowled, continuing to try and scoot backwards. "That's all you get, Eren. Don't be so finicky when the main course won't be out for another half hour."

 

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Eren snapped.

 

"Drink, if you're thirsty. Otherwise, you can wait politely for the soup."

 

Eren wasn't about to bend over and lick water from the tabletop. He knew how Levi enjoyed seeing him impaired, and if he had the choice, he wasn't about to give in. Eren sat back in the chair again, frowning at the ground to his left. Levi seemed satisfied enough to simply sip at his drink, and Eren wasn't about to look up to see his smirk. 

 

"Are you hungry, Eren?" Levi asked. Eren looked up to see Levi as he always was, bent over into folded hands, facial expression lending nothing. His eyes were as they always were, cold and empty. Eren gave him a hard, equally cold blink back, but his front was soon betrayed as the soup came out. "Ah, look. Here we are," Levi said, reaching for the spoon that accompanied the dish. "So, Eren. Are you ready to eat? Perhaps you're more hungry than you were thirsty."

 

Eren eyed the steaming bowl in front of him, turning his nose up at it. "I'm not hungry," he stated before the grumble of his stomach betrayed him. Levi smirked. "I'm not hungry!" Eren said again, this time with more force. He was starving, if he were to be honest, having not been fed all day. He was normally given a standard bread crust and broth three times a day, but he'd been denied breakfast and lunch, presumably to lead up to today's dinner with Levi. An unexpected delight, at least for Levi, sipping soup and starting to smile at Eren.

 

"Really, then. How rude, Eren Jaeger. Invited to dinner with a superior, and you won't even entertain what you're served. Deplorable," Levi said, taking another spoonful of his own soup.

 

"I don't even have a spoon!" Eren sputtered. It was a weak retort, but it was the first thing Eren could think of. It would have been better to protest that he had no free use of his hands, but he hardly had to explain that to Levi.

 

"What makes you think you would be worthy of that, Eren? A dog like you?"

 

"You shouldn't have invited me down, then! If I'm not worthy to eat, why have me at the table?" Eren yelled, leaning forward and straining against his cuffs.

 

"I never said you weren't worthy to eat," Levi said calmly. "You can certainly eat, can't you?"

 

Eren scowled, looking down at the bowl in front of him. "Can't you lap it up, Eren?" he heard Levi say. He jerked his head up to look at the corporal again, grimacing. Levi's expression hadn't changed. "Well, can't you?"

 

"Not for you," Eren growled.

 

"Perhaps for him then," Levi said, adjusting himself in his chair while one of the men who had escorted Eren in grabbed him by the hair again, shoving him face first into the hot bowl of soup. 

 

Eren sputtered and gasped as he was submerged in the hot liquid, his nostrils burning as he inhaled it, swallowed it. He heaved in air as he was pulled back out of the bowl, spitting all over the table before he was dunked into it again, choking as he was held down longer than before. He heard something incomprehensible, and was then yanked up to the air again.

 

"Have you reconsidered, Eren? Perhaps you'll eat on your own now." 

 

The hand holding Eren released him, Eren shaking himself away from the hand roughly. He looked up at the soldier it belonged to, who had already started to turn and walk away. "Next time it'll be me holding you down, Eren. You wouldn't want that." Levi said. Eren glared at him briefly before going back to hover over the soup, tentatively lowering his head to give the fluid a lick with his tongue.

 

The food wasn't bad, the taste of it was better than anything Eren had been given the entire time he;d been in captivity. If he were to be honest, it was better than anything he'd been given in his life. To include the cooking of his late mother.

 

The taste turned bitter on his tongue with that thought.

 

"I didn't give you leave to pause, Eren. You won't be leaving until all of it is gone. Eat up."

 

Eren paused, not returning to bend over the bowl. "That's a command, Eren, not a suggestion."

 

Eren leaned into it again, lapping it up quickly and swallowing it down without tasting. He slurped and swallowed as quickly as he could, eyes squeezed shut to avoid it splashing into them. "There's a good boy," he heard Levi say. Eren squeezed his eyes tighter at the comment, not looking up again until he had finished, panting as droplets of it trickled down his chin.

 

"See, Eren? It's not so difficult for you to behave. And here we are now," Levi said, raising his eyebrows to look at the doorway behind Eren, "with the main course arriving just on time."

 

Eren followed Levi's gaze to see a long line of servants coming into the room, with a couple of preliminary workers arriving first to take away the used dishes and glasses, wiping up all of the spills before Eren and laying a fresh white tablecloth down over the plain wood table. The ones behind them set down platter after platter of meat, vegetables, casseroles and breads. They began slicing the meats, and scooping out portions of everything else, being sure to arrange Levi's plate with particular neatness. Eren's was prepared less meticulously, but with the same level of care and the same generous serving sizes. The plate in front of Eren was more of a platter in itself than an actual dinner plate, and he had never seen more food in his life. 

 

"Beautiful, isn't it? The diet of the upper crust," Levi said as he took up fork and knife, starting on his slice of roast. "And here you are, a crumb invited to rest in the basket of privilege."

 

Eren stared down at the food before him, gaping in shock. There were multiple kinds of meat in front of him, kinds he couldn't even identify. As a child he'd only been given meat a handful of times, and it had never smelled as savory as this. The vegetables were just as varied, and the breads different colors and soft. He could see that they were soft, nothing like the coarse loaves he was accustomed to having. 

 

"Eat up, Eren Jaeger," Levi said before taking his first bite.

 

He didn't have to be prodded as badly as with the soup. Eren bent into the plate almost lustfully, devouring all of the foods he'd never been given in life, much less in prison. The meats were tender and juicy, and were only mopped up as Eren smeared his chin into the bread, taking in the texture before scarfing down the rolls themselves. He was making noises that could almost be described as pleasureful, moaning into the food as he chomped down on it, ripping off strips of steak and chicken, saturating his whole face in the warmth still emanating from the plate.

 

When he pulled back, breathing heavily, he saw that he had hardly done any damage at all. Leaning back in his chair, he saw there were still mounds of food heaped before him, as though it had been refilled in between his devouring. He gawked up at Levi, who had an empty plate before him. Dabbing at his mouth with a napkin, the corporal crossed his legs and took another sip of wine, his glass still full. Eren looked for the servants, but they were nowhere to be found. "Were you told you could finish, Eren? You don't appear to be done," Levi questioned, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin.

 

"I--" Eren started, quickly cut off by Levi.

 

"You're not ungrateful, are you? Ungrateful for all of the food we're doling out at your expense?"

 

"It's not that, I already finished, so there's--"

 

"Finished? You think this meal is being dictated on your own terms, Eren Jaeger? You think you have the authority to say when you're finished?" 

 

"But--"

 

Before Eren could say any more, Levi had already flung his napkin across the table and stormed over to Eren's seat at the opposite end of the table. His mood had snapped quickly, the calm Levi replaced with one enraged. "Ungrateful brat," he hissed as he grabbed Eren by the hair and shoved him face first into the food. "This meal cost more than your family would've made in an entire year, living where you did before coming here. This is worth as much as a meal meant to feed all the trainees--all of them! For a month! And you turn your nose up at this. Do you think you're too good, Eren? Do you think being able to turn into a beast means you're immune to the concept of costs to humanity?"

 

Eren couldn't say anything, only sounds of muffled pain coming from his mouth as Levi picked him up and slammed him back into the plate repeatedly, punctuating his speech with blows to Eren.

 

"Your condition doesn't increase your value as a soldier. Not in terms of costs for housing, for clothing, for food, for _babysitting_ --" Levi said with particular distaste as he released Eren, stepping back from the table before reaching out to wrench the tablecloth away, knocking off all of the dishes and sending all of the food flying to the ground. Eren recoiled from the awful clatters that rang through the room, only to be pulled back in by Levi, who took him by the cheeks now. "You look disgusting with that food smeared all over your face," he said, throwing Eren away to turn and pull a key from his pocket. "Disgusting," Levi reemphasize before yanking Eren's arms back further, shoving the key into the lock of his handcuffs and unlocking his wrists.

 

Before Eren could take in his freedom, Levi had pulled him by the collar and thrown him face first onto the table. He heard the chair screech behind him as Levi climbed on top of it, the chair being a stepping stool to elevate Levi to the table. Once atop of it, he promptly stomped a boot into Eren's back, causing Eren to nearly retch out all of the food he had just eaten. He drove another boot into Eren's rear, and a third kick to Eren's right side. Eren tried to curl up into himself, but it only prompted Levi to kick Eren in the back again. 

 

Levi strutted around on the wooden table to squat in front of Eren, dragging him up by the hair again. Eren's face was smeared with food particles, butter, sauces and other greases. Levi raised a hand and slapped Eren's face, sending a few crumbs flying. "Disgusting," Levi scowled, looking at the stain on his glove. "You revolt me, Eren."

 

Eren blinked up at Levi, a trickle of drool running out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you hungry for anything more, brat? Are you going to go and clean all of that off the floor with your filthy mouth?"

 

"Corporal, I can't--"

 

"Shut up, you foul little goblin," Levi said, shoving Eren's face into the crotch of his pants. Eren grimaced as he felt Levi against his cheek, half hard already. "You'll swallow that to make up for failing to eat all your dinner. How does that sound, hm?"

 

Eren tried to pull back, but Levi kept his grip in Eren's hair firm as he moved his other hand to loosen the various buckles around his waist. His cock dropped before Eren, with Levi wasting no time shoving it against Eren's cheek, the slime leaking from the tip smearing with the other greases on his skin. 

 

"Open," Levi directed. Eren hesitated, but Levi yanked harshly on his hair. "You'll have to do this one way or another, you know. There's no point in struggling," he cooly explained, sliding a finger under Eren's chin almost tenderly.

 

Eren let his jaw drop, shutting his eyes tightly as Levi pushed himself into his mouth. For a brief moment, Eren thought he felt the fingers in his hair relax. He had probably only imagined it, though, as the fingers were soon tighter than ever. Levi put his other hand near the base of Eren's neck, dragging him deeper into his groin to fuck his face. Eren teared up despite his best efforts, Levi's cock scraping at the back of his throat as he gagged repeatedly on it. He couldn't get away, not with how the corporal had him held. He could only wait for it to be over.

 

Levi had many attributes, and speed was assuredly one of them. With the rate that he was face fucking Eren, as well as how smooth and greasy Eren's lips and the inside of his mouth were, it only served to increase how quickly he could get himself off. There was no talent required by Eren's tongue or mouth, not that Levi would be interested. This wasn't a matter of service, it was a setting of show. A lesson to show Eren what he should be appreciating.

 

Levi came unceremoniously in Eren's mouth, jerking back quickly once he was finished to clamp a hand under Eren's jaw. "Swallow it all," he ordered. Eren tried, not making the effort to lick out at the semen trickling from the corners of his mouth, but even though his throat strained multiple times in effort, he couldn't take it all down. 

 

Once Levi released him, Eren was able to gasp enough to get the air he needed to push the rest of Levi's load down his throat. On his knees still, in the same position that Levi had dragged him to, he blinked up at the corporal, waiting for his next set of instructions. The past few minutes had taken away his will to resist. Levi dusted his hands off, angrily wrenching off his gloves and looking down at the mess staining the front of his pants.

 

"Leave yourself here, Eren, and see that you clean up the floor. Someone will be sent in with supplies for you momentarily. You're not to be dismissed until it's finished," Levi snapped, turning briskly away from Eren to storm out of the room, green cloak positioned in front of his lower half. The door slammed behind him once he had exited, and Eren let himself fall back down upon the table. His eyes caught the roast he had so enjoyed initially, the last thing he saw before he let them close. The roast was rotting by now, cold and congealing on the floor just as Levi's cum was doing inside of Eren's guts, where it would rest until it was replaced the next day. He wouldn't be provided the same luxury with the meal, though. That was something he would likely never be given again.


End file.
